Without You
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: Reno confronts Yuffie about a past relationship. YUFFINO, adult situation.


Without You

"Go sit down Reno." Yuffie pointed at the end of the bar. The redhead smiled at her, sliding into his stool. Turning away from him, she beamed at her new customer. The guy smiled at her, leaning over the bar. Yuffie leaned closer, enjoying the heat from Reno's glare. She didn't mind, they hadn't dated in years, he was old news and well Yuffie was young. "Hey sweetie, what can I get you?" She purred, pulling her arms closer. While she wasn't Tifa who needed no help in the assets department, Yuffie maximized hers, a smile spread as the guy glanced down at the purple bandeau top eyeing her cleavage.

Reno milked the beer nuts in his hand. They had ended on a rough patch, which was a stretch of the truth, it was horrible. Reeve had to call in the big boss to patch things up. Rufus wasn't one to pry into his employee's lives, a breath of fresh air from his old man, but damn could the man lecture your ear off. In the end, Reno had a new spray paint job courtesy of Yuffie, his uniforms where tattered and he still hadn't grown his hair back out. Not that he minded but his rat tail was a part of him, literally.

That was two years ago. They still saw each other when Shinra and WRO had functions or an issue arose. Tseng must have had it out for him, as Reno was required to attend every stupid party or meeting and Yuffie and her bubbly personality and equally bubbly butt was at each and every one. Parties were more tolerable, there where other women to look at, meetings drones on and well, the only other woman present was Reeve's assistant who was in her sixties. Not that grandmas didn't have it going on, but they were not his type.

"Thanks, babe!" Reno glared at the man over his shoulder, who does he think he is calling Yuffie babe? Bastard.

Yuffie smiled, but she wasn't looking at the muscle-bound brute, she watched Reno a sultry smile frowning. "Your welcome hon. Anything else I can get you?"

The man smiled at her, eyes drifting over the curve of her back to the round bottom of her shorts. "A date."

Yuffie stood looking down at the man then back at the Turk. "I don't date customers." The patron scoffed taking a deep swig of his beer watching her walk away. Reno returned to glaring at the man before turning around as a fresh glass of whiskey appeared in front of him.

Reno leaned against the outside wall of Seventh Heaven. Cloud and Tifa had taken the kids to Costa Del Sol for a summer holiday and wouldn't be back until late August. Closing his eyes Reno inhaled the warm summer air of Edge. It was far different than Midgar's, it was sweet and lacked the stinging scent of mako.

The bar door swung open beside him, the flirty brute stumbled out turning a malicious eye on his assault. "Hey, you Wutaian bitch! Do you know who I am?"

Reno pushed off the wall, eyes narrowing at the man. "I said it's closing time. Means you get your ads out of the bar."

"You been on my dick all night and I try giving you some and you tell me to leave. Venomous cunt." The man stumbled again, Reno stepping between the man and Yuffie.

Reno glared at the man, knuckles cracking. "I suggest you leave and learn some manners."

The man chuckled, wiping a spot of blood from his lip. "Think she's going to spread her legs for you carrot top? You messed with the wrong guy."

The fight was quick, Yuffie shook her head as she looked down at the man. "Don't ever mess with a Turk." The man groaned as she stepped on his back. Reno looked up at the ninja, head turned slightly as he spits blood on the ground. His head hurt, warmth trickling from his brow. Rude was the street brawler, not Reno but his bald partner had taught him a thing or three. Yuffie stopped at the door, glancing back at the redhead. "Are you coming in carrot top? Can't send you back to Rufus looking like that."

Reno glanced down the empty street then at the young woman in the bar doorway. Against his better judgement, he followed her, relishing the groan if the downed boxer.

Yuffie winced as she dabbed the blood from his eyebrow. It would heal within a few days without help from materia and she had to admit the roguish Turk looked a bit more handsome with the cut. Reaching to the medical kit beside her on Tifa's coffee table she unwrapped a butterfly Band-Aids and pasted it on.

Thin fingers wrapped around her wrist, those baby blues looking at her. "You know it's been two years Yuf." He didn't hold on as she pulled away, cleaning up the table and throwing the bloodied rag away. Reno watched her, enjoying the sight more than he should have. Yuffie glanced at him from the doorway.

"Once I'm done cleaning up, you need to leave." Reno nodded, letting his head fall back on the cushions, where did Tifa find this couch? Reno stared at the ceiling, memories of him and this couch doing other clandestine things with a certain Wutaian Princess.

"Fuck this."

Yuffie hummed the Gold Saucer theme as she wiped the bar top down. Mentally she looked around the dimmed bar, she just needed to flip the chairs and sweep. She would be done then she could shove Reno out and go to bed. A quick glance at the clock informed her it was nearly four am.

"You look like you could use some help, princess." Yuffie stiffed as Reno's hand covered hers, his body pressed flush against hers only to push her into the work counter behind the bar. His other hand twisted in her hair, gently pulling her head back forcing her to stand straight. Her ground his hips into her, lifting her hand off the rag, curling his fingers between hers. "Its been a while."

Yuffie pushed back as his hand left her hair only to wrap around her throat. "Two years." She breathed as her squeezed near her arteries. She could hear him inhale, his lips ravishing attention on her neck as his hand continued to move downwards, over the peak of her breast, the door of her stomach to the button of her shorts. Yuffie bit her lip as she reached around with her own hand, grabbing his loose shirt and jacket.

Reno bucked into her, head resting on her shoulders, "You fucking hurt me Yuf." He let go of her hand roughly grabbing her waist. "I'm not leaving without you." Yuffie whimpered as his hands inched into her shorts, gliding crossed the soft lace. Goosebumps prickled her skin as he exhaled a deep lust filled 'fuck' falling from his lips.

Yuffie nodded, riding those luxuriously long digits, moaning as she pushed her panties aside. Reno groaned as he pushed forward, the White Rose of Wutai eagerly pushing back against him. "Why did you leave Yuffie?" Yuffie moaned as the panted breaths caressed her ear, legs shaking from his ministrations.

"Nngh, Reno." Leaning back against him, hands planted firmly on the counter top she rode his hand. A feral groan tumbled from her lips as he stopped, forcing her to the countertop, the hand gripping her hip pushing her down. "Reno…" she whimpered, wiggling against him. He backed away, brows knitting together. The flustered woman glared at him for teasing her.

"Why did you drive me away?"

Yuffie grabbed the bar rag throwing it at him. "I was scared! I was nineteen and you asked me to marry you! And…and you're a Turk and look at Vincent," she looked away hiding the tears forming. "We would never have the perfect life of a white picket fence with two kids and a dog named Spot."

"Your right," she snuffled turning to him. "I would never name my dog Spot." She smiled then, laughing as he wiped her tears away with the hand that had pushed her down. "But I have a house and while the fence isn't white nor picketed it's nice." Reno leaned against her, still firm, "the sex would be great at least."

Yuffie blushed, looking up at the Turk and ran her hand along his collar, "it was nice having someone stick up for me." Her fingers worked the buttons out of the holes. Shoving the shirt and jacket off his shoulders, Reno eagerly picked her up sitting her on the edge of the counter, Yuffie wiggling out of her shorts. Reno pressed his lips to hers as she chuckled into the kiss, legs wrapping around his waist. The soft thud of his belt hitting the floor was the end of their forced separation.

"It feels so good." Reno buried his face in her neck, lost to the world outside of the two of them. Yuffie dug her nails into his shoulder, if he asked again, she might say yes. The chase was half the fun.

* * *

Lady Gaga inspired….this was initially supposed to be Rufia but I was like, naw how would that work but now Reno and Yuffie, yes. You and I works perfectly for them. So here you go. Eventually I will get back to the stories I have going on. This is about as smutty as I will get.


End file.
